Marth
__TOC__ General Marth (Japanese: マルス) is the main playable hero in the first and third installments of the Fire Emblem series of tactical role-playing games. Previously well-known primarily in Japan for a game series that was never localized abroad, Marth was included in all language versions of Super Smash Bros. Melee as a playable character, and his popularity in the game (along with that of his similar counterpart Roy) influenced Nintendo's decision to release all subsequent Fire Emblem titles internationally. Attributes Marth generally falls under the character archetype of being fast, with the ability to easily outmanoeuvre most of his opponents; Marth has a very fast dash, a long wavedash and rather good jumping speed, with average falling speed, contributing to a good SHFFL. With a good dash dance and a disjointed hitbox, Marth has good approach options in the game, both in the air and on the ground. One of Marth's greatest strengths is his range in his normal attacks; Falchion grants Marth a disjointed hitbox that can allow him to safely attack from a distance. Additionally, the tip of Falchion, its sweetspot, is remarkably easy to land with, making Marth stronger when he's farther from his opponent. This long hitbox with a far away sweetspot also contributes to Marth's combo game. In addition to his disjointed range, Marth has almost unparalleled combo ability; despite a slightly below average air speed, with a combination of good jumping prowess, and an average falling speed, as well as quick,high ranged, easy to sweetspot aerials, Marth has among the best air games in Crusade, and a great combo ability. Additionally, Marth's grab game is also good, due to a surpringly good grab range (the best for non-grapple grabs). His throws possess low damage and knockback, allowing him to chain his throws into each other and combo into other attacks. In particular, his up throw can chain throw most fast fallers at low to mid percentages, and it can directly segue into an up tilt or an aerial. Marth also has plenty of powerful attacks; some of these attacks are very fast and have high range, such as his up tilt, while others can KO at close ranges, such as the Reverse Dolphin Slash technique. Marth's forward smash is feared due to its high priority, speed, and power, and it can actually "break" through some projectiles found in the game. Marth's down tilt and Shield Breaker act as good edgeguarding options. Most notably, however, is his down air; it acts as a powerful spike. Marth's primary flaw is his rather lacklustre recovery. His up special, Dolphin Slash, grants little horizontal distance and decidedly average vertical distance; its ending lag also makes it very easy to punish. Marth's average airspeed also prevents him from moving far after entering a helpless state. However, Marth can mitigate his recovery by using Dancing Blade as to give him some horizontal recovery, though this gives no vertical recovery, and it must be timed well. Changes from Brawl to Crusade Marth's Normal Moves Combo *Marth performs a single swipe(4%) Side Tilt *Marth Performs a wider single swipe. Up Tilt *Marth performs a swipe upward, hitting in front and above. Down Tilt *Marth crouches down and pokes with his sword. Dash Attack *Marth performs a quick swipe. Side Smash *Marth does a overhead slash. Up Smash *Marth does a quick stab upward. Down Smash *Marth slashes the ground around himself. Neutral Air *Marth does a quick spin in the air. Forward Air *Marth does a wide swipe in the air. Up Air *Marth flips and does a quick swipe above himself in the air. Back Air *Marth does a wide swipe behind himself in the air. Down Air *Marth does a wide swipe below. Forward Throw *Marth throws the enemy forward. Up Throw *Marth throws the enemy upward. Back Throw *Marth throws the enemy behind himself. Down Throw *Marth throws diagonally backwards. Ledge Attack *Marth gets up from the ledge and does a wide swipe. Marth's Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances Fire Emblem - Shadow Dragon (2009) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Almost Completed